


don't die before i do

by No_Body_Cares



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Brooklyn, Bucky Barnes Feels, Fluff and Angst, Illnesses, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 00:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10651113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_Body_Cares/pseuds/No_Body_Cares
Summary: — Стив умирает, — пытается объяснить он, понимая, что говорит это даже не ей — себе самому. — Он умирает, мама. Раньше меня.





	don't die before i do

**Author's Note:**

> работа старая, я всего лишь продолжаю переезжать с книги фанфиков

— Говори со мной.

— О чем?

— О чем хочешь. Просто говори.

Голоса нет. Просьба — беззвучно, на выдохе, сквозь свистящие хрипы в груди. В горле ком — пористая, но плотная субстанция, она едва пропускает воздух, жалкие, скупые крохи кислорода, но час за часом все слабее. Ком разрастается, твердеет, неумолимо заполняя носоглотку и трахею, давит на хрупкое горло. Бесполезные легкие горят и плавятся — жадно сосущее нечто, не насыщающее жизнью темную вязкую кровь. Баки спросил однажды: сгореть или задохнуться? Баки помнит, что Стив задумался, выбирая. И выбрал второе: смерть в огне всегда казалась ему не слишком милосердной. Удушье все же привычнее, особенно если с самого детства оно всегда где-то рядом. 

Как они были наивны, полагая, что судьба безыскусна и прямолинейна. Что Баки сказал бы, знай он тогда, что в реальности шутливые вопросы иногда обретают полновесность зловещего пророчества? Сгореть или задохнуться? Остаться или уйти? «Или» — это пустое пространство для маневра, возможность принять решение. Иногда оно лучше, чем короткое «и».  
Потому что сейчас Стив и горит, и задыхается.  
И выбора у него нет.

Быть и здесь и не здесь, ощущать себя сразу в двух мирах — странно, непривычно, но Стив балансирует на грани, чувствуя, что у него получается. Его ли вина, что падение в таинственное и пугающее «не здесь» кажется все более заманчивым: в этом мире ему просто нечем дышать. Глаза закрываются, под сомкнутыми веками — бездонный черный колодец, полуобморочное забытье; каждое сказанное слово, каждая напряженная мысль вытягивают из него последние силы. Единственное, что он может — цепляться за тихий голос, за его текучие медовые интонации, в отчаянной надежде, что это не позволит ему упасть. Баки не позволит, удержит, прогонит цепкие тени, плотными слоями ложащиеся на грудь. Стив тает, как кусок масла на раскаленной сковороде: температура опять сорок, ртутный столбик ползет все выше — неумолимый, как божественное правосудие. Вот только кого здесь судят и кто судья?

Стиву невыносимо трудно дышать, и губы у него синие, а круги под глазами становятся все чернее. Худое лицо истончается, бледнеет, исчезает, словно мир вокруг — слишком грубая основа для него, написанного солнечным светом и прозрачными нитями осенних паутинок. Баки — рядом, стискивает сухую, обжигающе горячую ладонь, то и дело прикладывая ее к щеке, целуя костяшки пальцев. Он не знает, что еще можно сделать, чтобы Стиву стало легче, и ненависть — жгучая, тугая, как струя воды из пожарного брандспойта, — хлещет по лицу, по плечам и груди, сдирая кожу, превращая все тело в открытую рану. 

Баки ненавидит себя, свое бессилие, беспомощную фразу «сделайте что-нибудь». Свой страх перед надвигающимся одиночеством. Свою безоговорочную веру в то, что он — удачливый сукин сын и выпутается из любой передряги. Он ненавидит сестру-сиделку, которая ласково уговаривает его пойти куда-то и что-то сделать — он не помнит, что именно, кажется, поесть или выпить воды. Он ненавидит врача — сухопарого старика с насмешливыми глазами, привыкшего к смерти, застывшего в собственном циничном безразличии, в котором не осталось ничего живого, кроме раздражения на пациентов, которые не желают умирать, и на их родственников, которые не желают мириться. Он ненавидит больницу, где в самый неподходящий момент, как раз когда Стив умудрился подцепить двустороннюю пневмонию, не оказалось нужного антибиотика. Даже собственная мать заставляет его рычать сквозь зубы от бешенства: она появляется бесшумно, кладет шершавую руку на плечо, вынуждает тратить жалкие, тающие с каждой минутой крохи тепла, предназначенные вовсе не ей.

Мать тянет его за руку — вон из душной, забитой до отказа палаты в коридор, воняющий лизолом, хлоркой, несъедобной больничной кормежкой. Баки медлит, целует Стива в горящий лоб, в кончик носа и в запекшиеся сухие губы — долго, отчаянно, не обращая внимания на недоуменные взгляды вокруг. Да пропадите вы все пропадом, думает он со злостью. Горите синим пламенем вместе с вашим лицемерным осуждением. Я люблю его. И будь я проклят, если даже сейчас не смогу позволить себе целовать его как любовника. Он гладит Стива по щеке, шепчет едва слышно: «Потерпи немного, я сейчас вернусь». А потом выходит. Мать жмется у стенки, глядит тревожно, глаза у нее воспаленные, красные от бессонницы.

— Так нельзя, Джим, — говорит она. — Ты так с ума сойдешь. Тебе надо поспать.

Баки смотрит на нее с раздраженным изумлением и видит: она не понимает. 

— Стив умирает, — пытается объяснить он, понимая, что говорит это даже не ей — себе самому. — Он умирает, мама. Раньше меня.

Мать продолжает не понимать, только моргает замедленно, как одуревшая от солнечного света старая сова. 

— Мне жаль, сынок, — осторожно произносит она, и Баки хочется завыть в голос. — Стив замечательный юноша, очень хороший, но…

Но? Какого черта?! У Баки огромные, полные темного ужаса глаза — с такими рисовали мучеников позабытые художники Средневековья. Он бьется затылком о крашеную известью стену, и это больно до ярких всполохов внутри черепа, но все же не так, как хотелось бы. Сухие рыдания — без слез, без опустошающего облегчения — рвутся наружу, вспарывая горло сотнями острых граней. Баки выворачивает наизнанку, он задыхается, скупо радуясь, что может разделить агонию Стива хотя бы так, пусть и не по-настоящему, не до конца. 

Он задыхается и ненавидит. Весь этот мир — огромный и бесконечно равнодушный. Мир, в котором достаточно воздуха, чтобы жили, дышали, любили, ругались, ссорились, устраивали вокруг себя смрадный ад семь миллиардов, но недостаточно справедливости, чтобы не задохнулся всего один. Он выскальзывает из материнских рук, почти бежит, возвращаясь к Стиву. Мать остается в коридоре застывшим воплощением немого непонимания и смотрит ему вслед, все так же заторможено моргая. 

— Говори со мной, — просит Стив. Он рад, что Баки вернулся.

И Баки говорит. Вспоминает прошлое лето: они вместе ездили за город, бездумно валялись в траве, пялились в белесое прозрачное небо, вдыхая запах вереска и полыни. Нагретой полынью пахли волосы Стива, золотистая от легкого загара кожа на шее и ключицах, хрупкие запястья, и Баки казалось, что он вдыхает запах солнечного света — терпкий, чуть горьковатый, вкусный. 

Они ели захваченные из дома бутерброды с маслом и сливовым джемом, и Стив облизывался неосознанно и так соблазнительно. А потом Баки нежно и немного лениво сцеловывал с мягких губ этот сладкий, сливочный вкус, дурея от ответных поцелуев, от безмолвной жаркой податливости и осторожных прикосновений там, где он и мечтать не смел. Разомлев от зноя, Баки плавал в зарастающем ряской пруду, чтобы остыть немного, фыркал и отплевывался, и Стив смеялся, стоя на берегу в закатанных до колен брюках. Растрепанный, расхристанный какой-то, сияющий, в застегнутой на одну пуговицу на животе светлой рубашке Стив выглядел так обольстительно, что Баки глаз от него оторвать не мог. Он очень хотел сказать ему об этом, но промолчал почему-то, до сих пор простить себе не может, что промолчал. Он думал, у них есть все время мира, идиот несчастный, и вот теперь пытается за несколько неумолимо ускользающих минут успеть сказать то, на что не хватило бы целой жизни. 

— Но ты же понимаешь? Понимаешь? — с болезненной тревогой спрашивает Баки, стискивая худую ладонь. 

Стив кивает, чуть улыбаясь растрескавшимися губами, и гладит его по непослушным вихрам. Он говорит:

— Поспи немного.

Баки отрицательно мотает головой — как можно? — прижимается щекой к горячему бедру под тонкой шершавой тканью, оглаживает ладонью худые ноги и все-таки отключается. Не засыпает даже — просто падает в темноту, как кому, в долгий мучительный обморок, но даже в этом полусне все еще продолжает говорить что-то.

Он приходит в себя от того, что кто-то осторожно трясет его за плечо. Резко вскинувшись, Баки кривится от боли в онемевших мышцах, натыкается воспаленным безумным взглядом на внимательные глаза сестры-сиделки. Мгновенно переключается на вытянувшегося по струнке Стива, жадно осматривает его спокойное, почти безмятежное лицо, чувствуя, как судорожно скрюченные пальцы прикипают к горячим, влажным от пота простыням. Умер, мечется в голове заполошная мысль, Стив умер, а я…

— Все хорошо, — негромко говорит сестра, предупреждая его вопросы, — доктор Спенсер достал нужный антибиотик. Ночью температура упала. С ним все будет в порядке, мистер Барнс.

До перепуганного Баки не сразу доходит смысл сказанного, он склоняется прямо к расслабленному лицу, ловит размеренное дыхание — все еще тяжелое, но не такое мучительное, как несколько часов назад, и утыкается лбом в костлявое плечо, тихо скуля от облегчения.

— Вы можете пересесть вон в то кресло. Все удобнее, чем на стуле, — говорит сестра, очевидно, поняв, что с Баки бороться бессмысленно: он никуда не уйдет, пока Стив не откроет глаза. И добавляет с невольной ноткой восхищения: — Вы очень хороший друг, знаете. Не каждый так сможет.

— Я не друг, — тихо всхлипывает Баки, прижимаясь щекой к прохладной, покрытой испариной щеке Стива. — Не друг.

Он не видит взгляда, который бросает на него больничная сестра. Но, наверное, удивился бы, если бы увидел, как легкая зависть в ее глазах сменяется щемящей тоской.


End file.
